Selfish Desires
by sakurakiss156
Summary: Edward has developed an unnerving habit and Bella decides to leave him when he can't restrain himself, will he change and be forgiven or not? Rated M for language and lemons ; THIS AN AU FANFIC Disclaimer: All the Twilight characters belong to S.Meyer


"That is it!" I screamed at Edward. After one of our many mind blowing sex sessions of the day, I picked up his navy blue silk shirt to cover my body from his leering stare, knowing that being unable to appreciate my body will drive him crazy with lust and tear it off to start all over again.

As I was pulling out my waist long hair out of the shirt, something fell out of its pocket. I bent over to pick it up, and as soon as I noticed it was a napkin, I filled with dread. Just what exactly was scribbled on the infamous white cloth? A fucking _human_ girl's phone number: Tiffany 458-1214 _call me_. Right after feeling so loved by his kisses, caresses and passionate whispers he just had to shred my bliss with his hurtful habit.

Ugh!! This is so unnerving. He has told me before that he only flirts as a diversion and I guess after being undead for over 200 years; life does tend to get a little boring, but just why did flirting have to be his hobby? Couldn't he pick up something normal such as reading, cars, or sex? I absolutely would love the last and wouldn't oppose to either of the others, but damn, he had to choose the one thing that irks me the most.

The worst isn't that he flirts, because sometimes it can't be helped when dealing with an awestruck human. What is most bothersome is that he keeps their numbers, all the while holding me. Why can he possibly want to keep them?

I have tried reassuring myself with the fact that by being a vampire, I extraordinarily surpass every human definition of gorgeous, beautiful and sexy.

That should be enough assurance for my sometimes dwindling self-confidence, but I can't help but think that if Edward saw me as, and I quote him verbatim,_ 'the most beautiful and exquisite creature that has or will ever grace this earth'_ as he has proclaimed millions of times through our years together, he wouldn't find this _pastime _necessary. I will not stand for his ridiculously selfish antics anymore. He has reached the last straw.

"Bella, baby I'm sorry please listen to me" he pleaded "you know that doesn't mean anything" Edward continued to explain, penetrating his golden eyes into mine, piercing through my soul while trying to melt me into a puddle of goo.

Just as I thought, he never takes anything seriously, thinking this is just another fight that he can fix with sugar coated flattery and a fervent gaze.

"Why Edward!?" I screeched, feeling the rage slowly build once knowing that he isn't being serious about this.

This is the 'let's trample over Bella's heart and brainwash her into forgiving Edward game' to him, just another twisted diversions.

"After you promised not to do it anymore, you of all people should know how it feels since you are the most jealous person I have ever known!" I shrieked.

He didn't seem to grasp how much this affected me every time he pulled it off. What else can I expect from a selfish prick that only wants to satisfy his stupid caprice without thinking of how his actions will affect others?

"I won't do it anymore, I promise" he implored.

"If my memory serves me right, Edward, I recall that is exactly what you said last time, but you know what Edward? This is the last time you thrash my heart, I need an infinite break from you and I'm taking it! If you ever change your selfish ways, maybe I will reconsider our relationship!"

As soon as those words left my lips, something in Edward's frozen stance changed and the gold in his eyes immediately drained and was replaced with charcoal, I'm guessing with sorrow. I guess he finally realized I was serious and this fact made me even more unbearably angry, because getting to the boiling point was what took him to realize that.

In a flash, he was kneeling before me hugging my knees with his strong arms and resting his head on my thighs.

"NO!!" he tearlessly wept "you can't leave me I won't allow you to walk out" his body wrecked with sobs and for a couple of seconds my resolution almost crumbled but fortunately I stopped myself from entwining my fingers in his hair and forgiving him for the umpteenth time

I tried to budge his arms to walk away from him, but he only held on tighter and I wasn't strong enough to detach his arms from me. Luckily I was a shield that worked against physical and mental attacks and he knew what I was capable of.

"Edward, please don't make this harder than it has to be, just let me go, don't make me force you off me" I tried reasoning with him

He continued sobbing and letting out pleading and repentant murmurs, but that wouldn't do this time. He needed to learn to respect my feelings as his wife, lover and friend.

I requested to be released and warned him once more. When he didn't lessen his grasp on me, I did the unthinkable and used my power against Edward. With a quick thought he was tossed ten feet in the air and crashed onto the right wall of our room, making a mess I knew Esme would be pissed at, but at the time I didn't care.

Before he could recover I ran towards the forest. Hopefully his brothers would restrain him from coming after me.


End file.
